


A Chat Unexpected

by Realmer06



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realmer06/pseuds/Realmer06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of <a href="http://cirqueimaginaire.tumblr.com/post/45364375612/yesknopemaybe-lets-chat-ok-lets-try-this">Let's Chat</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/721479">Too Many Variables</a>, Darcy flies to Lizzie's to have an important conversation. Unfortunately, it's Lizzie's Dad he ends up chatting with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chat Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/gifts), [aeternamente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18603) by imaginarycircus. 



> First read [Let's Chat](http://cirqueimaginaire.tumblr.com/post/45364375612/yesknopemaybe-lets-chat-ok-lets-try-this) by imaginary circus. Then read [Too Many Variables](http://archiveofourown.org/works/721479) by aeternamente. Then come back and read this. It will just make more sense.

When William Darcy had left for the weekend, he had refused to tell Gigi where he was going. He was fairly sure she’d worked it out anyway if the ear-to-ear grin and the knowing glint in her eye meant anything at all. That, and she’d started sending him texts of encouragement about two minutes after the car pulled out of the driveway.  
  
 _Good luck, big brother!_  
  
 _Go get her!_  
  
 _If she wants to thank you with physical favors, you just let her do that. ;)_  
  
After that last one, William shut off his phone. The thought of Lizzie thanking him with … physical favors … was not one he needed to be dwelling on as he made his way through airport security.  
  
The plane trip was not long, but William thought about Lizzie for almost all of it. More than once, he very nearly pulled out his phone to listen to that voicemail for the umpteenth time – but noise bled, and stupid as it was, he didn’t want anyone else to hear those words. Besides, he had them memorized, them and the conversation they’d had while he’d shut himself in a supply closet, _and_ the one they’d had later, the one where he’d asked if he could come see her, and _she’d said yes_.  
  
There were other parts of the conversation he was choosing not to dwell on, such as when she’d mentioned trying to repay him and he’d cut her off with more harshness than he’d originally intended. He winced, remembering the sound of his words, wishing he could go back and soften them slightly, but he really didn’t think he could stand the idea of hearing her talk about repayment. He didn’t want it, not from anyone, _especially_ not from her. He didn’t want anything done toward him on her end to be done out of a sense of obligation.  
  
And _then_ (he blushed to remember), he’d admitted to purposefully riling her up because he thought she looked beautiful when she was arguing! God, would he forever be making an ass of himself in front of this woman, trying to express his feelings to her?  
  
 _Hopefully, yes,_ said a voice in the back of his head, completely serious, and the thought quenched his embarrassment, his mind turning to a matter far more pressing than recollections of what had already come to pass.  
     
He was on a place, headed for Lizzie’s, and he had no idea what kind of reception would be waiting for him when he got there. She’d called him, yes, and told him he was welcome to come. But that didn’t necessarily _mean_ anything, and he had his doubts about how to proceed.  
  
He could hear Gigi’s exasperation in the back of his mind, saying, _How to proceed, William? Are you kidding me? Find her, kiss her, see what happens!_  
  
With a mental scowl, he banished Gigi’s voice (It was immediately replaced by one of his own, who echoed her idea a bit too eagerly. He banished that voice as well, just as firmly).  
  
He would talk to her. That was all that could really be guaranteed at this point. They would talk. Goodness knows they had plenty to fill a conversation.  
  
All through the plane ride, he couldn’t help but feel as if, in his rush to get there, he was forgetting something important. And it wasn’t until he had driven his rental car from the airport to her house, parked on the street in front of her home, and though to turn his phone back on, that he realized exactly what important something had been forgotten.  
  
Because in addition to the 14 messages Gigi had sent him while he was on the plane and the five he had from Fitz which were almost certainly in the same vein, there was a waiting text from Lizzie which started with, _Hey, we never set a time, and I don’t know when you’re getting in,_ and ended with, _but it seems unlikely that you’ll arrive before noon. Just in case, though, I do have morning errands, so I’m not available til later. Call me when you get this and we’ll work something out._  
  
He stared at the message, feeling like an absolute idiot. Calling ahead. Yeah, that was something he probably should have done. He didn’t need to glance at his watch to know that it was barely eleven. He decided that he would not tell Lizzie that he’d booked the earliest possible flight out of San Francisco because the alternative had been not getting in until two, and he couldn’t wait that long to see her again. He also decided to drive away before anyone saw him, so he could keep this moment of embarrassment to himself.  
  
Unfortunately, fate was not on his side. He had no sooner started the car and shifted it into reverse than he heard a shocked (and slightly muffled), “ _Darcy_?!” and turned to see one Lydia Bennet running out of the house toward him. Sighing, feeling color rise into his cheeks, he rolled down the passenger side window. “What on earth are _you_ doing here?” she asked with a little laugh.  
  
“I’m here to see Lizzie,” he said, and was proud that his voice was only a little stiff.  
  
“She’s out doing stuff for Mom,” Lydia informed him.  
  
“Yes,” William said with a sigh. “I’m aware of that now. We had a slight … miscommunication.”  
  
He was, at first, proud of coming up with this explanation on the fly. He realized his mistake, however, when Lydia’s eyes lit up with a very familiar gleam. “OMG, Lizzie _knows_ you’re coming??” Lydia asked with an energy far more like what he’d seen from her last summer than what he’d seen in Lizzie’s recent videos. Inwardly, he smiled. Outwardly, he groaned.  
  
“I suppose there’s no point in denying it,” he said heavily. “Yes. She invited me. Essentially.”  
  
Lydia squealed. There was no other word for it. “So, wait, why were you leaving?” she asked in confusion a second later.  
  
“I just learned she wasn’t here; I didn’t want to impose.” Lydia was shaking her head before the end of his statement.  
  
“No, she’ll be back in, like, 20 minutes, tops. Come inside!”  
  
William grimaced. “I don’t know that that would be the best course of action,” he tried to say, but Lydia rolled her eyes and marched to his side of the car and pulled the door open.  
  
“Come on,” she said expectantly when he didn’t move. With a sigh, William turned off the car and climbed out.  
  
 _And Lizzie thinks_ I’m _a force of nature_ , he thought as he followed Lydia up toward the house. He had a feeling the next 20 minutes were not going to go well.  
  
And sure enough, he was met with a look of surprise that quickly hardened into an icy facade from Mrs. Bennet practically before he was across the threshold. “Mr. Darcy,” she said in a cold and barely cordial tone. “I wasn’t aware that our unstimulating part of the state had anything to draw you back once you’d taken your leave of us. To what do we owe this pleasure?” She sounded as if she’d never found anything less pleasurable in her life. William shot Lydia a sidelong glance, hoping to communicate clearly that he considered this to be all her fault. And before he could reply, Lydia spoke.  
  
“Mom, it’s fine,” she said. “He’s here to see Lizzie.” Mrs. Bennet’s eyes widened.  
  
“Oh, really?” she asked, her veneer of warmth firmly in place, but William could very easily see beneath it. “And is Mr. Darcy quite sure that Lizzie wants to see him? Last I remember, you didn’t seem to have much of any importance to share with my middle daughter, so I can’t imagine what business you might have with her now.”  
  
“My business with Lizzie is related to her internship at Pemberley Digital,” William said simply, telling himself that it wasn’t really a lie.  
  
“As I understand it, she wrapped that up weeks ago.”  
  
“Yes,” William said with an incline of his head. “But there was some outstanding paperwork and a wrap-up interview, and I thought it would be best to take care of those things in person.”  
  
He held Mrs. Bennet’s gaze for a long moment, feeling a bit guilty because that last bit definitely was a lie, but then Mrs. Bennet sniffed and pasted a smile on.  
  
“Well!” she said with forced enthusiasm. “I’m sure it’s no business of mine, so don’t feel you have to explain yourself to me. Any … _friend_ of my daughters is always welcome here.” William nodded stiffly, silently informing the floor that it could swallow him at any time.  
  
“Come on,” Lydia said, tugging at his sleeve. “You can wait for Lizzie in the den.”  
  
“Actually, Lydia,” came a voice from behind them, “if you don’t mind, I’d like Mr. Darcy to wait for Lizzie in my study.” William stiffened and turned with something like dread to see Mr. Bennet standing behind them in a doorway, undoubtably having overheard all that had just been said. Mr. Bennet met his eyes with an unreadable gaze and said, “I’d like to have a little … chat.”  
  
William had no idea whether or not his use of the word had been deliberate, but he swallowed unconsciously and nodded, determined to be gracious, or at least calm. “Of course, sir,” he said with all th respect and deference he could muster. Mr. Bennet ushered him into a nearby room. William caught one fleeting look at Lydia’s apologetic grimace before the door shut.  
  
   
“Have a seat,” Mr. Bennet said, and it was becoming quite clear to William where Lizzie got her dryness from. Silence reigned for a long moment as Mr. Bennet sat behind his desk and beheld William over the top of his folded hands. Finally, he spoke.  
  
“There’s no need to look quit so stricken, son,” he said simple, and William felt his brow furrow in confusion. “Oh, under different circumstances, I’m sure, I would get great delight out of playing the overprotective father and making you squirm in your seat, but given the import of what I do wish to discuss, that seems imprudent. And so I hope, Mr. Darcy, you won’t be too disappointed if I opt not to beat around the bush. Make an appointment at a later date, and I can certainly take the time to make you feel uncomfortable about your relationship with Lizzie, but for the time being, allow me to say quite bluntly that I have seen the videos, I have seen _all_ the videos, including ones that Lizzie does not know exist. Do you understand my meaning?”  
  
It took William a second to catch up, he had gone through quite the range of emotions at Mr. Bennet’s words. But after a beat, he paled, because he did understand. “You’ve seen the Domino demonstrations,” he said. Mr. Bennet nodded.  
  
“Yes. I decided to look into this company my daughter was so enamored with and yet left so abruptly. And your PR folk have done a marvelous job of promoting your new app, so the videos were not difficult to find. But until Lizzie is made aware of them, or stumbles onto them herself, I alone know the extent of what you have done for us. And so, I owe you—”  
  
“You owe me nothing, Mr. Bennet,” William broke in, pleased that this time, the interruption was not harsh, merely firm. Mr. Bennet lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“I owe you my thanks, certainly,” he said. “I can have no hope of repaying what you have done, so at the very least, I owe you my gratitude.”  
  
“Very well,” William conceded. “But you owe me nothing more, as ultimately, I was responsible for Lydia’s situation in the first place.”  
  
“Indeed?” Mr. Bennet asked dryly. William sat a little straighter.  
  
“If you have seen the videos, then you know of my sister’s involvement with that man. If I had been more proactive in that case, he would never have been able to go after Lydia and abuse her in the same way. I was determined not to simply throw money at the problem again this time. I tracked him down to do what I should have done last summer – make absolutely certain that he cannot do this to anyone else, ever again.”  
  
“My dear boy, you make it sound as if you murdered him,” Mr. Bennet said. William’s eyes darkened.  
  
“Nothing so drastic, nor so illegal,” he said.  
  
“I won’t ask for further details,” Mr. Bennet said. “I’m not sure I want them.”  
  
“But as you hopefully can see, my actions were never designed to create a debt. They were done to discharge one, to set right a wrong of my own making. The fault was mine, Mr. Bennet, and so the remedy needed to be mine as well.”  
  
“Entirely pure intentions, then,” Mr. Bennet said, with a gleam in his eye. “As much as you would have done for any girl? The fact that she happened to be the younger sister of the woman you love had no bearing whatsoever on the matter?”  
  
William knew he was being teased, but more than that, he was almost certain that he was being tested. So he met the older man’s eye and said, softly and sincerely, “I do love your daughter. And seeing her in pain made me want to do anything in my power to alleviate it. But I do hope that my motivations, in the end, were purer than that. That I would have done the same for any other girl affected in this way by George Wickham. There is no way to know for sure, but as much as I love Lizzie, that is my hope.”  
  
Mr. Bennet held his gaze for a long moment, then he smiled, a genuine, respectful smile. “Very well then,” he said simply.  
  
“You owe me nothing,” William felt the need to stress. “Nor does Lydia, nor does Lizzie.”  
  
“Yes, I understand,” Mr. Bennet replied, the teasing back in his voice. William blinked.  
  
“You do?” he asked.  
  
“My dear boy,” the older man said with a bit of a laugh, “I am not so stubbornly noble as others in my family. I have expressed the reality that there is no way I can repay you. You have expressed the reality that you do not desire repayment. So as far as I am concerned, we can now move forward with our lives and never need discuss this again.”  
  
Somewhere in the background, William heard a door open and shut. Mr. Bennet glanced up at the sound. “I have a feeling we are about to be interrupted,” he said with a wry smile. “So before we are, let me give you some quick advice. One of the worst things you can do with your life is enter into an unequal relationship of any kind.” William’s heart gave an uncomfortable pang at those words, and though he tried not to let it show, the knowing look in Mr. Bennet’s eye made it clear he had failed. “However,” Mr. Bennet said pointedly, “you also need to know this. I have never met another person so well suited and equally matched to Lizzie as you.”  
  
William’s eyes flicked up as he tried to process those words, even as a very familiar voice filtered through the closed door, saying, “You let him _what_??”  
  
“Don’t give up now,” Mr. Bennet said with a smile just before the study door burst open.  
  
“Dad!” William heard Lizzie say in a slightly panicked voice. “Darcy! Hi!” William forced himself to turn and face Lizzie for the first time in six weeks. She looked flustered, panicked, and, as always, beautiful.  
  
“Lizzie,” he made himself say, and she caught his eye for one heart-stopping moment.  
  
“I’m sure you two have had a marvelous little chat,” Lizzie said while her father smirked at her discomfort, “but Darcy and I really need to be going. Important things to discuss.”  
  
“I’m sure,” the older man said, standing, not bothering to hide his amused smile. He held his hand out to William. “Mr. Darcy. It’s been a pleasure.”  
  
William reflected as he shook the man’s hand that, unlike his wife, Mr. Bennet might actually have meant that.

**Author's Note:**

> So who's next? Don't leave Lizzie and Darcy hanging! Jump on the train!


End file.
